Zero and Infinity
by Ulrich362
Summary: A fallen prince of Britannia is given a chance to get revenge on the family that abandoned him and his younger sister. However the hands of fate have a strange sense of humor, and now the power that he planned to use against them is no longer his. Of course, a minor setback like this is nothing for the man who works miracles. (I don't own Code Geass.)
1. Chapter 1

Zero and Infinity

By Ulrich362

"Well, was that adequate for you?" inquired a blond figure sitting in a dark room. "I've ordered all my forces to stop their advance and to treat all casualties as equal regardless of who they are."

"Indeed and for that I thank you, however…" started a figure in the shadows wearing a soldiers uniform. "Our business isn't quite concluded prince Clovis."

"Oh, and what would you have us do next?" Clovis asked. "Perhaps a friendly game of chess before you leave?"

"Chess, now that brings back memories." the mysterious soldier noted. "Though I would always beat you when we played."

"What are you talking about?" Clovis questioned. "Just who are you?"

"Have you forgotten, we used to play each other at the Aires Villa." the soldier stated calmly, before stepping out of the shadow and removing his helmet revealing purple eyes and dark hair.

"You, but I thought…" Clovis started in disbelief.

"That I was dead, quite the contrary brother. I Lelouch vi Britannia, eldest son of the late consort Marianne and seventeenth in line to the imperial throne, am very much alive." Lelouch replied calmly. "I've returned, and I intend to change everything."

"Lelouch, this is wonderful news. I feared you and Nunnally had perished in the initial invasion." Clovis mentioned. "We should return at once and let everyone know of your survival."

"For what reason other than for Nunnally and I to be used as tools again, have you forgotten why we were sent to Japan in the first place?" Lelouch questioned before drawing his gun and pointing it at Clovis. "We were used as tools because out mother was killed, and despite how it looked terrorists weren't responsible. The imperial family itself was responsible for her murder."

"I didn't have anything to do with that I swear Lelouch." Clovis panicked.

"You can't lie to me any longer big brother." Lelouch stated as his left eye turned red and a crane-like symbol appeared in it. "If it wasn't you than who, who killed my mother."

The moment those words left Lelouch's mouth, two red rings appeared around Clovis' eyes and he relaxed his body.

"Second princess Cornelia, and my brother second prince Schneizel can tell you what happened." Clovis stated blankly.

"Cornelia and Schneizel, they were the ones at the heart of this?" Lelouch questioned only for Clovis to remain silent. "I see, so that's all you know."

As he said that, Lelouch's eye turned purple again and the rings around Clovis'eyes vanished.

"Lelouch, I swear I had nothing to do with what happened to your mother." Clovis exclaimed nervously.

"I believe you big brother." Lelouch noted lowering his gun. "Never the less…"

"Wait, you can't do this. We may have different mothers but we're sill blood." Clovis stated nervously.

"That's true, but we both know…" Lelouch started before aiming the gun between Clovis' eyes. "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

Suddenly a small device fell out of Clovis' pocket and landed between the two men.

"Wait Lelouch, if you spare me you can take that. It should heal Nunnally's blindness." Clovis offered desperately.

"What, what are you talking about?" Lelouch inquired while picking the device up off the floor.

"When I was made viceroy of area 11, I wanted to at least feel like I was doing something for you and Nunnally. I ordered the top scientists to work on a device that could restore her sight, I'd almost forgotten about it but if she's alive then take it." Clovis explained. "Just please don't…"

"I appreciate this big brother, but like I said." Lelouch mentioned calmly. "You can't change the world without getting your hands dirty."

With those words Lelouch shot Clovis between the eyes, killing him instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lelouch, wake up." snapped a blonde girl before hitting him on the head with a paper fan. "I know you were asleep you're hand stopped moving."

"Sorry madam president, but you don't have to beat me up for that do you?" Lelouch asked.

"That's what you get for ditching me." mentioned a blue haired boy.

"Rivalz has a point, what was with you yesterday?" inquired a girl with long orange hair.

"Oh that, well you see…" Lelouch started.

"That's enough, we can talk about that after we deal with the club activities budget." the blonde girl interrupted. "If we don't fix this there won't be money for anything at all."

"She's right, and if we don't get this done then…" started a girl with dark green hair and glasses.

"Then the equestrian club will be pissed and we don't want them chasing all of us down on horseback." Rivalz finished.

"Rivalz, can't you be more serious about this?" the blonde woman inquired.

"Actually Milly it would have been nice if you'd reminded us about this a day ago." the orange haired girl explained.

"If you want my opinion Shirley, I would have gone with a day later." Rivals suggested. "Then we really could have given up on it."

"That's a great idea, and we can still do that." Lelouch agreed.

"GUTS!" Milly yelled suddenly causing everyone in the room to wince.

"Huh, are you still trying that guts spell?" Rivals inquired.

"Yup, I want you people to put your all into this." Milly stated calmly.

Can I really trust Clovis, he was desperate so he might have said anything but if there's a chance he was telling the truth then maybe, Lelouch thought.

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean you perv?" Shirley questioned suddenly.

"Oh nothing." Milly replied mischievously. "Anyway we need to get the budget finished up so let's get back to work."

On top of that, there's that girl who was piloting the Glasgow. I'll need to find her and get some answers; I know I recognized her but I just can't remember where I've seen her before.

"Lelouch, are you sleeping again?" Milly inquired.

"Huh, oh of course not. I wouldn't leave you guys to deal with this mess on your own." Lelouch answered. Nunnally, hopefully it'll be tonight.

(Lelouch vi Britannia, an exiled prince of Britannia has murdered his half brother after using a mysterious power on him to learn what happened to his mother. Next chapter the nature of Lelouch's power will be revealed, and he'll realize the identity of the woman who was piloting the Glasgow. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	2. Chapter 2

"I swear our president is just a dirty old man inside." Shirley noted.

"Oh come on Shirley you know it was all in good fun." Rivalz mentioned.

"You can't be serious." Shirley said in annoyance. "Besides we had more important things to take care of."

"Don't remind me, but that still took forever." Rivalz complained.

"Maybe, but at least we got everything balanced." Shirley pointed out. "That's a good thing isn't it Lulu?"

I know I've seen her before, but how can I find her? Did I see her on the way to that noble's home?

"Hey what's wrong with you Lelouch?" Rivalz questioned. "You've been spacing out all morning."

"Huh, oh sorry I didn't get much sleep last night." Lelouch explained quickly. "Did you guys say something?"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. With everything that happened I didn't get much sleep either." Rivalz agreed.

"That's true, so what did you say Shirley?" Lelouch inquired.

"I was just telling Rivalz it's a good thing we managed to get the club activities budget balanced." Shirley mentioned.

"You have a good point." Lelouch admitted. "Though hopefully Milly doesn't wait until the…"

"Huh, what's up Lelouch?" Rivalz inquired before noticing a group of girls standing near a classroom and smirking. "Oh I get it."

"What do you mean, who is that?" Lelouch questioned. That has to be her, but how can I get close enough to make sure?

"Oh, you mean Kallen." Shirley mentioned. "I guess she's feeling well enough to come back to school."

"Yeah, apparently her health isn't that good so she sometimes has to take extended breaks from school." Rivalz added.

"I see, well it looks like she's feeling better now." Lelouch noted calmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Kallen, are you sure you're ok?" asked a girl with dark brown hair.

"Yeah, I just needed some rest that's all." Kallen replied before one of the girls screamed.

"Run away Kallen, it's a bee." shrieked a second girl before the group all ran off in different directions.

"What's going on, how did a bee get in here?" Kallen questioned before killing the bee only to notice Lelouch looking at her. "Can I help you with something?"

"Actually, you can." Lelouch stated as his left eye turned red again and the crane-like symbol appeared. "Answer all of my questions."

"Of course, what do you want to know?" Kallen asked absently as two red rings appeared in her eyes.

"Were you the one piloting the Glasgow in Shinjuku?" Lelouch questioned.

"Yes." Kallen answered absently.

"Why, why would a Britannian student be involved in terrorism?" Lelouch inquired.

"It's because I'm Japanese." Kallen explained. "Though my father is a Britannian."

Half Japanese, I see. Lelouch thought before his eye returned to normal and he started to walk off.

"Did you want something?" Kallen inquired.

"It was nothing I was just thinking." Lelouch replied before turning back to Kallen with the crane-like symbol in his eye. "Oh right, don't tell anyone about what happened in Shinjuku."

"Shinjuku, what are you talking about?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

What, why isn't my power working? Lelouch thought. "Go back to class."

"As soon as I get an answer to my question." Kallen stated. "What did you mean?"

"Hey Lulu, Kallen you better get a move on we need to head over to the chem lab." Shirley called suddenly while waving from a window.

"Crap I forgot, it's my turn to set up for class." Lelouch mentioned before running off. What just happened, why didn't my power work? This is my only weapon against Britannia and I still don't know how it works.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I see you're getting used to the power I gave you." noted a female voice.

"You, so giving me this power isn't the only thing you could do." Lelouch stated as a green-haired woman walked up to him. "I should be thanking you, this power has come in very useful for my goals."

"Oh, and what exactly are those goals of yours?" the woman inquired.

"The complete destruction of Britannia." Lelouch declared calmly.

"So you think having the power of Geass will allow you to destroy the Britanninan Empire?" the woman questioned.

"To be completely honest I planned on taking down Britannia even without this power." Lelouch admitted. "Gaining this power has allowed me to move my plans forward much quicker than I anticipated."

"So is that it then?" the woman asked. "Your reason for living was to destroy Britannia?"

My reason for living, wait that reminds me Clovis mentioned there might be a way too… Lelouch thought. "That reminds me, you mentioned a contract before."

"I did, in exchange for the power of Geass you agreed to make my greatest wish come true." the woman explained.

"I remember, and I fully intend to fulfill my end of our agreement." Lelouch stated. "There's just one thing I have to take care of first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome home my lord." stated a Japanese woman in a maid's outfit. "Oh, is this a friend of yours?"

"Something like that Sayoko." Lelouch replied. "Is Nunnally awake?"

"Oh you're home big bro." called a brunette girl in a wheelchair. "Are you talking to someone?"

"You must be Nunnally, your brother told me quite a bit about you." the green-haired woman stated politely. "My name is C.C., it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nunnally, I actually have a surprise for you." Lelouch mentioned suddenly.

"A surprise, what is it?" Nunnally asked curiously before Lelouch walked up and gently took her hand.

"My friend Nina, she might have found a way to let you see again." Lelouch replied.

"Are you certain Lelouch?" Sayoko questioned in shock. "Nunnally could be able to see again?"

"I don't know, but I trust Nina so it might work." Lelouch answered. "Do you want to try Nunnally?"

"If you think it'll work than ok." Nunnally said.

"Alright, then here we go." Lelouch mentioned before taking Clovis' device out of his pocket.

"Wait, Lelouch you can't…" C.C. warned desperately before the device started to glow and Lelouch and Nunnally started to scream in pain before passing out.

(Lelouch has learned the identity of the woman from Shinjuku but now has passed out alongside his sister Nunnally. Next chapter the effects of the strange device will be revealed and C.C. will start to reveal why Clovis had imprisoned her. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

"What just happened?" Sayoko questioned. "You know why lord Lelouch and lady Nunnally lost consciousness."

"That device isn't for restoring Nunnally's sight." C.C. explained. "I promise I'll explain everything but only once Lelouch and Nunnally have regained consciousness."

"You're positive that they will?" Sayoko inquired only for C.C. to nod in response. "Alright, I'll trust you for now."

Just as Sayoko said that, Nunnally slowly started to stir before raising her head revealing one purple eye and one red eye with a crane-like symbol.

"Nunnally, are you feeling alright?" C.C. asked. "You can see me can't you?"

"Yeah, I can." Nunnally replied with a smile. "It worked, I have to thank Nina tomorrow, but my eye feels funny."

"Nunnally, is that…" Lelouch started before pausing. "What's going on, why can't I see anything?"

"It's because you gave up your sight, and the power I gave you." C.C. explained while Sayoko helped Lelouch to his feet.

"Power, what are you talking about miss C.C." Nunnally asked.

"She's talking about Geass, it let me to command anyone who I had direct eye contact with to do whatever I wanted." Lelouch explained. "There's a lot you need to hear Nunnally."

"She isn't the only one Lelouch, things are different now but we still have a contract." C.C. said calmly. "Though first I need you to do something for me alright Nunnally?"

"What is it?" Nunnally inquired curiously.

"You said your eye feels funny, do you think you can try and relax it?" C.C. requested.

"I think so." Nunnally answered before closing her eyes.

"Will Nunnally be able to control that power?" Lelouch questioned.

"There's no way to be certain, this is the only time I've ever heard of a Geass being transferred from one person to another. Though if she's anything at all like you I wouldn't worry too much." C.C. replied as Nunnally opened her eyes revealing the Geass had deactivated. "Well it seems she can manage to turn it off at the very least."

"You said there were things we needed to hear, so what exactly were you talking about?" Lelouch inquired.

"You remember how we first met don't you Lelouch?" C.C. asked.

"Of course, how could I possibly forget? Especially after what happened to Suzaku." Lelouch answered regretfully.

"Suzaku, he's ok?" Nunnally asked hopefully. "Do you think we can see him again?"

"I doubt it, he's a Britannian soldier or at least he was before…" Lelouch started before clenching his fists. "From what he told me terrorists had stolen poison gas and were planning on using it, only it wasn't poison gas in the capsule."

"Wait, are you saying that C.C. was inside the capsule?" Sayoko asked in shock.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have even known if she hadn't called me once those terrorists crashed. Then again, if I hadn't gone to help them I would never have reunited with Suzaku." Lelouch admitted.

"You willingly went to help terrorists, isn't that dangerous?" Nunnally asked nervously.

"I didn't know they were terrorists until I'd already ended up in the back of their truck." Lelouch answered. "That's where I reunited with Suzaku, and we both met C.C. Except…"

"Suzaku refused an order to kill Lelouch, and was shot because of it." C.C. finished.

The moment those words left C.C.'s mouth, Nunnally gasped and tears started to form in her eyes.

"You saw it, Suzaku was murdered because he refused to kill lord Lelouch. That's what you're saying happened?" Sayoko summarized.

"Yes." Lelouch answered. "Still there's one thing that I need to ask C.C. Why were you in that capsule in the first place, just what was Clovis planning?"

"You should already know the answer to that Lelouch, after all he's the one who had the device that gave Nunnally your Geass." C.C. explained.

"Wait, but you said Nina was the one who had it Lelouch." Nunnally mentioned in confusion.

"He likely wanted to keep you from worrying, if he'd told you the real way he obtained that device you likely wouldn't have let him try and use it." C.C. explained as Sayoko picked up the damaged device. "After all, you are his reason for living."

"Reason for living?" Nunnally inquired curiously. "What do you mean?"

"I promise I'll explain everything." Lelouch replied. "Though first you still haven't explained why Clovis had you inside of a capsule."

"I would have thought it was obvious, he was studying me to try and learn how to control and counter the power of Geass." C.C. answered.

"Then he knew you were immortal." Lelouch surmised. "I suppose that's why he wasn't concerned if you ended up shot."

"Yes, suffice to say that fact meant he could be more thorough in studying how Geass worked." C.C. explained. "You already know one of the results of that."

"My sight and Geass being transferred to Nunnally." Lelouch noted.

Just as Lelouch said that, his cell phone started to ring.

"Huh, is someone calling you?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah." Lelouch answered. "Hello?"

" _Lelouch, it's me Milly_. _"_ Milly explained quickly. _"Did you hear the news?"_

"No I didn't, what's going on Milly?" Lelouch inquired.

" _It's Viceroy Clovis, he was murdered."_ Milly answered. _"Apparently it was an Honorary Britannian that did it."_

"An Honorary Britannian killed the Viceroy?" Lelouch asked in shock. So they're blaming someone else for what I did, typical Britannia.

" _Yeah, and you'll never believe who it was. Suzaku Kururugi, you remember the name Kururugi don't you?"_ Milly asked only for Lelouch to drop the phone.

"What's wrong Lelouch, what did Milly have to say?" Nunnally inquired.

It can't be, he was shot I saw it with my own eyes, Lelouch thought in shock.

"My lord, is everything alright? You look upset about…" Sayoko started only for Lelouch to suddenly hold his hand over his mouth and run out of the room.

"It's' been a long day, we'll talk more tomorrow." C.C. decided. "Do you mind waiting Nunnally?"

"I don't mind, but is my brother going to be alright?" Nunnally inquired.

"Given some time he should be, though it may take some time. We'll explain the rest tomorrow." C.C. answered calmly.

(The device Clovis gave Lelouch somehow transferred his sight and Geass to Nunnally, but Suzaku has somehow survived being shot and has been accused of murdering prince Clovis. Next chapter Lelouch and C.C. will begin to explain exactly what happened in the Shinjuku Ghetto. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Careful my lord." Sayoko mentioned while helping Lelouch into the dining room.

"I appreciate your help Sayoko, it's going to take a while to get used to this." Lelouch admitted before sitting down at the table.

"So now that you're here we can explain everything to Nunnally." C.C. noted calmly. "Like it or not she's as much a part of this as you are now."

"Lelouch, what happened to you?" Nunnally asked. "If you saw Clovis before he died then…"

"It's a long story Nunnally, but the only place I can start is by admitting that I've been leaving Ashford Academy to periodically earn money to help make sure we were alright." Lelouch admitted. "That's what I was doing the day I met C.C. and gained this power."

"You were gambling?" Nunnally questioned. "Lelouch, you should have told me."

"You have a point." Lelouch said thoughtfully. "Of course, it was on the way back after beating yet another noble that it happened. A truck pulled up behind Rivalz and me before veering off and crashing."

"The terrorists?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, but when it happened I didn't know who it was. All I knew was that we were the reason they crashed so I went to see if anyone was ok. In fact I first heard C.C.'s voice at the same time." Lelouch noted. "That's when I fell into the back of the truck as it sped away from the military. Then again, I didn't even realize they were terrorists until they revealed they had a stolen Knightmare Frame."

"A Knightmare, how did terrorists get their hands on something like that?" Sayoko asked in shock.

"I don't know, but they had one." Lelouch answered. "A Glasgow."

"Wait, but wouldn't the terrorists have seen you Lelouch?" Nunnally asked nervously.

"No, I managed to keep myself hidden by hiding behind the capsule C.C. was inside of. Though I did manage to get a look at the pilot of the Glasgow." Lelouch answered. "Still, the idea that I was in a terrorist truck was unsettling to say the least."

"You saw the pilot?" Sayoko inquired.

"Yeah, in fact I know exactly who she was." Lelouch answered. "Which is good because if we're going to find out what happened to our mother we'll need someone who can fight against the Britannians."

"Our mother, Lelouch do you mean what I think you mean?" Nunnally asked in shock.

"I do, our mother was murdered by a member of the royal family." Lelouch replied. "That's why we need to get the emperor's attention, and get the answers from the people who have them."

"My lord, what exactly happened once this terrorist started fighting against the Britannian military using a Glasgow?" Sayoko asked.

"The terrorists tried to escape the military, but the driver must have been injured. They drove into a missing section of road." Lelouch answered. "That's when I tried to get out only to have an Honorary Britnnian attack me, I'm just lucky it was an old friend."

"Suzaku found you, that's good he would know you aren't a terrorist." Nunnally mentioned with a smile.

"If only things were that simple, the capsule decided to open at that moment. Suzaku placed his gas mask over my face so I can only assume he was told it was poison." Lelouch admitted. "That's when…"

"The soldiers who must have been acting as his superiors on this assignment arrived and ordered Suzaku to execute Lelouch." C.C. interrupted. "His refusal led to him getting shot in the back."

"Suzaku was…" Nunally started fearfully. "No, that can't be."

"It isn't, I don't know what happened to him after that but he's definitely still alive." Lelouch noted. At least if what Milly said is true. "All I do know is that the terrorist gave his life to blow up the truck, and I managed to escape with C.C. Of course by that point Clovis must have given the order to kill everyone in Shinjuku, Knightmare Frames and Britannian soldiers were slaughtering civilians in cold blood."

"No, Clovis wouldn't do something like that!" Nunnally argued.

"He changed Nunnally, the Clovis we remember wasn't the man in charge of Area 11." Lelouch mentioned sadly. "I saw Britannian soldiers shoot innocent bystanders in cold blood just to try and find C.C. I would have died too if C.C. hadn't jumped in front of me, she saved my life."

"Thank you C.C., if something happened to Lelouch I wouldn't know what to do." Nunnally said quietly.

"It wasn't just her taking a bullet for me that saved my life Nunnally, it was after that when I realized I was going to die that we formed our contract." Lelouch explained. "She granted me the power of Geass, the power you have now, and in exchange…"

"In exchange your brother agreed to make my greatest wish come true." C.C. finished. "Even without knowing what he was agreeing to he willingly accepted my terms."

"She's right, and I fully intend to keep my word." Lelouch added. "My geass, your geass Nunnally, you can command anyone to do whatever you want. Though if my theory is right it only works on any given person one time and it also requires direct eye contact."

"The power to bend someone's will just by meeting their gaze?" Sayoko questioned.

"Yes, and the first command I gave was for the soldiers that had killed defenseless people to die." Lelouch admitted. "The world is a cruel place, one where people can get caught in the crossfire between Britannia and the terrorist groups fighting them around the world, but with this power we can start to change things for the better."

"Do you really think so?" Nunnally asked. "That this power can make the world a gentler place?"

"Not on its own, but with this power the four of us can start to work towards that goal." Lelouch stated confidently. "We'll have to fight our father, but it's so we can make the world a better place."

"Wait, you said you know who the Knightmare pilot was." Sayoko pointed out. "If you're going to try and fight against your own country you'll need her help, neither of you can use a Knightmare."

"I know, I just hope she'll be willing to listen to us." Lelouch admitted thoughtfully.

(Lelouch has revealed how he obtained his Geass to Sayoko and Nunnally, and revealed that they need to oppose Britannia if they want to make the world a gentler place. Next chapter Lelouch will tell Nunnally what really happened to Clovis, and get in touch with Kallen. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	5. Chapter 5

"Lelouch, can I ask you something?" Nunnally requested. "Did you really kill Clovis?"

"I think you already know what happened Nunnally." Lelouch answered. "Clovis ordered that everyone in the Shinjuku Ghetto be killed. He probably was planning on having C.C. get shot too so she would be the only survivor."

"Then the events that happened were because he wanted the power that Nunnally has?" Sayoko inquired. "That's why he was willing to…"

"Yes, but that wasn't the only reason I chose to…" Lelouch started. "Why I had to kill Clovis."

"What do you mean?" Nunnally asked.

"We want to make the world a gentler place, but to do that we need to stop our father. Which means we need his attention, and so…" Lelouch started.

"You're still going to need a way for him to find out it was you." C.C. said. "Have you thought about how you're going to do that?"

"I did, but now…" Lelouch started. "Suzaku is going to be executed for murdering Clovis and there's nothing we can do."

"Actually, there is one option." C.C. noted. "You know the truth about what happened, Nunnally has the power of Geass, and you know where to find a viable Knightmare pilot."

"You mean get them involved again?" Lelouch questioned before rubbing his temples. "You're right, we don't have any other options at this point. Nunnally, could you call Milly for me?"

"Alright." Nunnally replied before picking up the phone and calling Milly.

" _Hello, Nunnally?"_ Milly asked.

"Hi Milly." Nunally answered. "Do you think I could ask you a favor?"

" _Of course, what do you need?"_ Milly inquired.

"Kallen Stadtfeld." Lelouch said calmly.

"Could you tell Kallen to go to the student council room? There's something Lelouch and I want to talk to her about." Nunnally explained.

" _Huh, Kallen? Ok but why do you want to talk to her?"_ Milly inquired while Lelouch gestured for Nunnally to give him the phone.

"Milly, it's Lelouch." Lelouch said calmly. "I meant to call you earlier but something came up. I just thought that maybe Kallen and Nunnally could get along."

" _That makes sense, ok I'll make sure you three can talk on your own."_ Milly answered. _"Can you two be there in an hour?"_

"Yeah, thanks Milly." Lelouch replied before hanging up.

"Should we go wait for her Lelouch?" Nunnally asked.

"Yeah, the two of us and C.C. can talk to her." Lelouch answered. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long conversation."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello, is somebody in here?" Kallen inquired quietly. "The student council president told me to come here."

"Hello Q-1." Lelouch said walking up to her. "I'm glad to see you're still alive."

"You, so you know then." Kallen questioned. "Wait, why aren't you opening your eyes?"

"That's a long story, but before that there's someone you need to meet." Lelouch mentioned as Nunnally wheeled up to them.

"Hello, I'm Nunally." Nunnally said with a smile. "Lelouch is my big brother."

"She knows too then?" Kallen inquired.

"Yes, and since we know who you are it's only fair you know who we are." Lelouch mentioned. "My name isn't Lelouch Lamperouge."

"Then what is your name?" Kallen asked suspiciously.

"Lelouch Vi Britannia, exiled prince of Britannia." Lelouch answered. "I'm also the one who saved you in Shinjuku and murdered the Viceroy."

"You expect me to believe that a Britannian, a Britannian prince at that would murder his own family?" Kallen questioned.

"Seven years ago, our mother was killed and we were sent here to Japan as political tools." Lelouch explained. "Of course there was one good thing that came out of that."

"We met Suzaku." Nunnally mentioned with a smile.

"Suzaku, you mean Suzaku Kururugi?" Kallen asked.

"Yes, we were placed in the custody of his father." Lelouch answered. "That is until the Britannians invaded Japan, as far as the emperor is concerned we're both dead."

"Ok, let's say I believe you." Kallen started. "Why shouldn't I kill you right now?"

"That's simple, because they have the means to free Japan from Britannia for good." C.C. explained walking up next to Lelouch.

"She's right, but we'd need your group's help." Lelouch explained. "You saw what happened when I led you against Viceroy Clovis."

"How do I know you aren't planning on betraying us?" Kallen questioned.

"Would saving Suzaku's life be proof enough for you?" Lelouch inquired. "If you're willing to help we can not only save Suzaku but the Britannians will let him go willingly."

"You have to be joking, there's no way you could pull that off." Kallen stated.

"Actually, there is a way." Nunnally explained. "It's called Geass."

"Geass?" Kallen asked.

"The power to give anyone who makes eye contact with Nunnally a single command that they'll follow without question." Lelouch explained. "Originally it was mine, but circumstances changed that."

"Your power, wait so when you were asking about Shinjuku…" Kallen realized.

"I needed to confirm you were the pilot of the Glasgow, I used the power to get that information." Lelouch answered. "However, if you think we're going to compel you to help us we can't."

"Oh, and why should I believe anything you two say?" Kallen inquired.

"The power only works on an individual one time." Lelouch explained. "Even though I was the one to use it on you, Nunnally wouldn't be able to."

"You realize this all sounds insane don't you?" Kallen asked.

"I know, and if I hadn't seen the effects of Geass first-hand I wouldn't believe it either." Lelouch answered. "If you need proof we can show you what the power can do."

"You just said it won't work on me since you've already used it." Kallen pointed out.

"I know, but the power would work on someone else." Lelouch answered. "A member of the student council."

"What are you talking about?" Kallen asked in shock.

"The only way to prove we're telling the truth is to show you how the power works firsthand." Lelouch said calmly as the door opened and Rivalz walked in.

(Lelouch, Nunnally, and C.C. are attempting to convince Kallen to help them oppose the Britannian Empire and save Suzaku. Next chapter Nunnally will reveal the effects of Geass to Kallen, and Lelouch will create new identities for him and Nunnally. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	6. Chapter 6

"Good morning Rivalz, it's really nice to see you today." Nunnally mentioned politely.

"See? Nunally, you can see me?" Rivalz asked in shock. "That's fantastic."

Why did he show up now, this won't prove anything they said is true Kallen thought.

"Rivalz, can I ask you something?" Nunnally asked.

"Sure what is it Nunnally?" Rivalz asked as Nunnally's eye started glowing and a red crane symbol appeared in it.

"Do the next thing Kallen asks of you without any question!" Nunnally commanded.

"Yeah, no problem." Rivalz replied absently.

"Well, you heard him anything you can think of." Lelouch mentioned.

This can't be real, it must be a joke, Kallen thought before looking at Rivalz. "Ok, tell the entire school that Suzaku Kururugi will be proven innocent and the real murderers will reveal themselves."

"Sure thing, no problem." Rivalz replied walking out of the room.

"Did he just…" Kallen started in shock. "All because of that power you mentioned?"

"Yes, the power I possessed earlier but that Nunnally has now." Lelouch answered. "The power to give any person one command no matter what that command is. Nunnally and I plan on using it to defeat Britannia, find out the truth about what happened to our mother, and make this world a gentler place for everyone including the Japanese."

"Lelouch is right, we can make the world a gentler place but we need help Kallen." Nunally added.

"What do you mean, how could I help you?" Kallen asked. "I don't have that kind of power."

"No, you don't, but we both know that neither a blind schoolboy or a girl confined to a wheelchair can operate a Knightmare Frame." C.C. explained. "The power Nunnally possesses requires direct eye contact to work, something that is impossible when the enemy is inside their Knightmares."

"In other words we're supposed to fight your battles for you." Kallen summarized. "Then you use that power after the fact."

"Unfortunately for now that's true." Lelouch replied. "Nunnally and I can't pilot a Knightmare Frame."

"How do I know this isn't a set-up and that the Britannians aren't going to barge in that door right now?" Kallen questioned.

" _Attention all students of Ashford Academy, this is your student council secretary Rivalz Cardemonde."_ Rivalz voice suddenly stated over the intercom. _"I'm sure you've all heard about what happened to Prince Clovis."_

"Wait, is he about to tell everyone that Suzaku didn't kill Prince Clovis?" Kallen questioned in disbelief.

"Yes, Nunnally commanded him to do the next thing you said without asking any questions. You told him to tell the school Suzaku was innocent and that the real killer would make their identity known to the world." C.C. answered.

"Wait, but if everything you've been saying is true and you are a Britannian prince then the Britannian soldiers will recognize you and never believe you were the one to kill Clovis." Kallen pointed out.

"We don't need to show our faces, we already have a plan to convince both the public and the soldiers escorting Suzaku that I was the real killer." Lelouch answered. "Though like I said we'll need you and your allies to cooperate with us."

This seems almost too good to be true, then again so far everything they said looks like it's true. Still, can we really trust the Britannians. Kallen thought.

" _The fact is Honorary Britannian Suzaku Kururugi wasn't the one responsible for his death. The real murderer is going to reveal their identity soon."_ Rivalz stated over the intercom.

"Well, you've seen that Nunnally's power of Geass works exactly as Lelouch told you." C.C. pointed out calmly.

"Fine, I'll believe you but that still doesn't prove you can convince the Britannians to hand over Suzaku Kururugi." Kallen stated. "Just two of us will go with you to make the judgment call."

"That's fine, if for whatever reason you feel it isn't wise to trust us you have my word that nothing about your group will be revealed." Lelouch told her. "Nunnally, C.C. and I will keep it secret, we just ask you keep our identities secret as well."

"You mean the fact that the two of you are members of the Britannian royal family?" Kallen assumed.

"Yes, can you please keep that secret." Nunnally requested.

"Alright, but if you three do end up helping us the others deserve to know everything." Kallen replied. 'Ohgi should definitely hear about all of this.'

"That's true, they do." Lelouch agreed. "Would a meeting tomorrow at Tokyo Tower work to explain how we'll rescue Suzaku?"

"Alright, we'll be there tomorrow." Kallen answered.

"Thank you very much Kallen." Nunnally mentioned with a smile before Kallen nodded and left the room.

"You know she doesn't trust a word either of you said right?" C.C. inquired.

"I'm not surprised, Britannia hasn't exactly made a good impression on Japan." Lelouch noted. "We'll need to earn her trust as we go, and the first step is saving Suzaku's life."

"You're right Lelouch, so will they be meeting us or will they be meeting those two?" Nunnally asked.

"We need to keep our identities secret in case they decide against cooperating with us." Lelouch explained. "For the time being, we'll have to hide our names and our faces from the world behind masks."

"Behind masks, you mean tomorrow they'll appear for the first time?" C.C. asked calmly.

"Yes, Kallen and her associate won't meet with Lelouch Vi Britannia and Nunnally Vi Britannia." Lelouch stated calmly. "They're going to meet with Zero the man who murdered Viceroy Clovis, and Infinity, the woman who will change the world."

"The names could use some work but they get the point across, a man who can work a miracle and have the Britannians hand over their prisoner, and a woman with the power to do anything she sets her mind to." C.C. noted.

"Exactly, there's no way of knowing the future but what we do know is that tomorrow we're going to convince them to help us and we will save Suzaku." Lelouch stated calmly.

(Nunnally has shown Kallen what Geass is capable of and she has cautiously agreed to assist them in rescuing Suzaku Kururugi. Next chapter Zero and Infinity will make themselves known to Kallen and Ohgi and the plan to rescue Suzaku will be established. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	7. Chapter 7

"Lelouch, do you really think we'll be able to do this?" Nunnally asked nervously as Lelouch placed the helmet over his head completing the disguise. "I don't like that we have to resort to violence to make the world a gentler place."

"I understand Nunnally, to be honest if we can avoid as much violence as possible that would be preferable. Though for now at least there's something we can do with your Geass." Lelouch answered. "We're not going to let Suzaku be wrongly accused of a crime I committed. We'll make sure to save his life."

Nunnally looked at the helmet in her hands, the elaborate purple suit and black cape Lelouch wore mirrored by her own black suit with a shorter purple cape and closed her eyes in thought.

"So you're really going through with this then?" C.C. inquired. "There's still time to back out if you want. Nobody will be aware of what happened, and if that girl Kallen were to reveal the truth it would also reveal she's a terrorist the Britannians are looking for."

"Any thoughts of ignoring this were shattered the moment they decided to use Suzaku as a scapegoat." Lelouch stated calmly. "We're saving his life."

Those words caused Nunnally to open her eyes and turn to Lelouch. "You're right Lelouch, we can help Suzaku and the entire world."

"Yes we can, it won't be easy but right now the most important thing to do is rescue Suzaku from the Britannians and convince Kallen and her allies that we're worth adding to their ranks." Lelouch agreed as Nunnally placed the mask over her face and it enveloped her head completely hiding her identity.

"Then it's time for us to go." Lelouch agreed as the two of them left the room to prepare for their meeting with Kallen and Ohgi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure about this Kallen?" inquired a man wearing a red headband, and a brown jacket with a dark yellow shirt underneath it as he looked around the Tokyo Tower. "This person claims they can really do it?"

Kallen closed her eyes and took a breath. I promised I wouldn't reveal your identities, and at least for now you've held up your end of the bargain, she thought.

"Kallen?" the man questioned.

"Believe me Ohgi, when I heard what they were suggesting it sounded impossible. Though someone helped us before, and if this is the same person we need his help." Kallen replied before a young woman walked up to them.

"Excuse me, is your name Kallen?" the woman asked.

"Huh, yes why do you ask?" Kallen inquired while subtly moving her hand to her pocket to get a weapon.

"They've been calling your name at the front desk. You must have misplaced your phone and someone returned it for you." the woman answered.

My phone, Kallen thought in confusion. "I see, well thank you for telling me."

"Of course." the woman smiled before walking off.

"A phone?" Ohgi questioned. "A gift from our associates?"

"It would make the most sense, if they were trying to hide their identities like they said it would make sense to avoid a crowd like this one." Kallen answered quietly as the two of them walked to the front desk. "Excuse me, someone returned my phone?"

"Oh, you must be Kallen, yes a young woman dropped it off for you." answered a woman at the front desk before handing Kallen a black phone only for it to immediately start ringing as they walked away from the desk.

"Hello?" Kallen answered. "Who…"

"Change of plans, there are too many people for a topic as sensitive as the one we're planning on discussing." Lelouch's voice told her calmly. "A train will be leaving to head past Shinjuku soon, make sure you're on it. We'll be there as well."

"Hold on, how will we know it's you?" Kallen inquired quickly.

"You'll know." Lelouch's voice answered before hanging up the phone.

"Sounds like we have a train to catch." Ohgi noted calmly. "You're sure we can trust him?"

"What choice do we have, he knows who we are and he hasn't revealed our identities to the Britannians yet." Kallen whispered. As far as trusting Lelouch and Nunnally, that power doesn't inspire a lot of faith but knowing about it can give us an advantage if we need it.

"You have a point, then let's get going." Ohgi agreed thoughtfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As they got on the train Kallen noticed that nearly every other passenger was completely ignoring them and just staring ahead blankly. So, you set this entire thing up Lelouch, just what kind of game are you playing?

"So where is this man we're supposed to be meeting?" Ohgi inquired. "Do you see him Kallen?"

"Not in this car, they must be in another one." Kallen suggested.

"Well, hopefully they're…" Ohgi started as they walked into the next car only for it to be empty except for two masked figures, one of which was in a wheelchair.

"You came, then does that mean you're willing to help us then?" the wheelchair bound figure asked.

"Hold on, you can't even walk so how in the world do you expect to do something as impossible as rescuing Suzaku Kururugi?" Ohgi questioned.

"That's a very good question, you see in order for us to save Kururugi it would require a miracle." the standing figure stated. "It just so happens that we are capable of performing such miracles. I am Zero, the man who works miracles."

"Likewise, you may call me Infinity." the wheelchair bound figure stated calmly. "The woman to whom nothing is outside the realm of possibility."

"Zero, and Infinity?" Ohgi asked.

"Should we succeed in rescuing Kururugi we will reveal everything to you, as it stands however should our plan fail the Britannians cannot know of our identities." Zero explained.

"Ok, so what exactly is this plan of yours to rescue Suzaku Kururugi?" Ohgi questioned.

"I'm glad you asked, because the answer is that we're going to have the Britannian in charge hand him to us willingly." Zero answered. "No blood will be spilled, but I assure you that if you trust us this miracle will occur."

(Kallen and Ohgi have met two figure calling themselves Zero and Infinity and the four of them are planning to rescue Suzaku. Next chapter the exact nature of Zero's plan will be revealed and they will start to implement it. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	8. Chapter 8

"Do you even understand what you're talking about?" Ohgi asked. "There's no way the Britannians will just hand Kururugi over to us."

"We understand you might be doubtful of us, as it stands you have no reason to believe anything we've told you." Zero admitted. "Though you've seen the horrors of the Britannian empire firsthand, and we all desire the same thing."

"An innocent man is going to be executed for a crime he didn't commit just because he's Japanese." Infinity mentioned before looking down sadly. "It is possible for us to save him but we require your help to do so."

"Alright, let's say for a minute we do believe you. How exactly do you plan on saving Suzaku Kururugi?" Kallen questioned. This is your chance to prove yourselves, if this doesn't work I won't hesitate to let everyone know exactly who you two are.

"Poison gas." Zero answered. "The same gas that you stole from the Britannians, we'll use it to force them into an unwinnable situation where the only option left will be handing us Suzaku Kururugi."

"Poison gas, you're talking about killing countless…" Ohgi started only for Infinity to raise her arm causing him to pause.

"Very few Britannians were aware of what that container held, we have already modified it to release a harmless purple smokescreen. It's just like Zero told you, no blood will be spilled and no one will be harmed." Infinity stated.

"Hold on, how exactly do you even plan on doing any of this? He's going to be surrounded by Knightmares and not to be rude but I would think you two would stand out." Ohgi pointed out only for Zero to hand him a photo. "Huh, wait isn't this?"

Kallen glanced at the photo and her eyes widened. "No way, there's no way we could pull off something like that. What you're asking is…"

"We only need the outside to look presentable so that the Britannians won't suspect anything until we get close to the transport." Zero revealed. "If you can do that, we can handle the rest of it."

"And you're sure this plan of yours will work?" Ohgi questioned.

"It will, I didn't lead you astray in Shinjuku and I have no intentions of doing so now." Zero answered. "If you wish to turn down our offer we will not reveal anything about you to the Britannians."

Ohgi took one final look at the picture before giving it back to Zero only for Infinity to take the picture instead. "Alright, we'll try and get this set up but it's only going to be the two of us."

"That's fine, we appreciate any help you can provide." Zero noted calmly before turning and walking out of the car with Infinity leaving Ohgi and Kallen on their own.

"What do you think Ohgi?" Kallen inquired. "Do you think we can trust them?"

"Well, for now they haven't done anything that tells me they're going to turn on us, and this plan of theirs is crazy but if it works the way they say it will I'm inclined to believe we just might pull this rescue mission off." Ohgi answered. "Plus he did manage to get us out of Shinjuku without getting killed so we owe him for that at the very least."

"In that case we have a lot of work to do if we want to fool the Britannians." Kallen mentioned as Ohgi nodded in agreement. Lelouch, this is your one chance to prove you're really trying to help us and aren't planning on betraying us to Britannia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I take it everything went as you predicted Zero?" C.C. questioned as Zero and Infinity entered the room and took off their masks.

"Not exactly, but I was prepared for this potential outcome. They don't completely trust us yet but they're willing to put our word to the test." Lelouch answered.

"Still, I wish there was another way to go about doing all of this Lelouch." Nunnally admitted. "I just want the world to be a gentler place but this…"

Lelouch gently reached out his hand as Nunnally took it.

"I know it isn't what you want, and to be completely honest with you it isn't what I want either but as long as our father and the Britannian empire continues to act as they have in the past that gentler world won't ever come. The best we can do for now is attempt to defeat them with as little bloodshed as possible." Lelouch stated. "Your power, the power of Geass, it may be the key to achieving our goals without a senseless war. At the very least it will help drastically reduce the number of innocent people caught in the middle."

"I hope you're right Lelouch." Nunnally admitted looking down at her hands and the face of Infinity staring back at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huh, you're seriously trusting these guys when they aren't even willing to show you their faces?" questioned a man with light brown hair and a red headband. "You have to be joking what if they're Britannians in disguise?"

"That's a possibility Tamaki, but if what they said is true and they can rescue Suzaku Kururugi from the Britannians then we're clearly on the same side." Ohgi pointed. "Plus if it wasn't for them none of us would have survived Shinjuku, the voice was a perfect match."

"Then what are you suggesting, we fake the Viceroy's personal transport and hope that the Britannians don't figure out it isn't the real one before you get close enough to bluff with that fake poison gas?" Tamaki questioned.

"That sums up the plan, though to be honest there's no guarantee it'll go smoothly." Ohgi admitted. "Still, it's the best plan we have and if it does work it'll prove that those two, Zero and Infinity know what they're doing."

"I don't like the idea any more than you do, but Ohgi's right." Kallen commented.

Tamaki just sighed in defeat. "Fine, then we may as well get to work on the transport for the four of you."

(Lelouch and Nunnally have revealed their plan to rescue Suzaku Kururugi without any bloodshed and the terrorist group from Shinjuku is preparing to attempt to fake the transport of Viceroy Clovis in order for the plan to succeed. Next chapter the plan to rescue Suzaku Kururugi will begin. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	9. Chapter 9

"Lelouch, do you think this is really going to work?" Nunnally inquired. "We can really save Suzaku?"

"It isn't going to be easy Nunnally, then again the moment this power entered our lives nothing was going to be easy." Lelouch replied. "Still, if everything goes according to my plan Suzaku will be safe soon."

Nunnally looked down thoughtfully. "Your plan, is it the same one you told me about? Orange?"

"Yes, a word with no meaning but through a bit of clever wordplay and timing with your Geass we'll have them willingly hand over Suzaku. To be honest, the biggest challenge now is in their hands."

"Do you really think they'll be able to do it Lelouch, make an exact copy of Clovis' car by tonight?" Nunnally asked. "I know we just need the outside to look right, but still if someone were to take a close look they would know its fake before we could get close enough."

"If we were dealing with someone other than Jeremiah Gottwald that may be an issue." Lelouch noted. "Though in his case he'll allow us to get into position. All that's left is to simply wait and see what happens, though I will promise you one thing Nunnally. No matter the cost, we will save Suzaku."

Nunnally turned to Lelouch and smiled. "I know, thank you big brother."

Lelouch smiled before closing his eyes. The Britannians aren't going to make this easy, rescuing Suzaku is going to be the easiest thing we try and do.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's the best they're going to get on such short notice." Tamaki mentioned wiping his forehead. "The inside still looks like crap but at least it looks like the Viceroy's car."

"That's true and given this plan Zero and Infinity came up with assuming everything works out we'll be getting Suzaku Kururugi to safety soon enough." Ohgi noted thoughtfully. "Then again, that's also why Kallen and I will be the ones going with them. They haven't met the rest of you so if things do go wrong the repercussions won't hit you guys."

"So we're just supposed to sit here and hope they aren't lying so they can hand you two over to the Britannians?" Tamaki questioned. "Look, if you ask me this whole plan is a mistake and we shouldn't trust…"

"Zero saved our lives in Shinjuku, the least we can do is give him the same trust we did before." Kallen interjected. "I don't like this any more than you do but right now what other choice do we have?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to argue before closing it and sighing. "Look all I'm saying is these two haven't even shown us their faces so for all we know they're Britannians in disguise and this whole thing is a plot to arrest us all."

"That is a possibility, though if we don't go along with his plan we risk losing a valuable ally." Ohgi noted. "Even if we don't know their faces they've seen ours so as much as we don't want to admit it they're the ones calling the shots."

"He's right, all we can do is wait and see what happens." Kallen agreed. Lelouch, if you even think of betraying us I'll reveal everything about you and Nunnally. Don't make me regret giving you this chance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"It's almost time to rendezvous with them, are you certain this plan of yours will work?" C.C. inquired.

"At this point it has to, we've past the point of no return." Lelouch answered. "Either Zero and Infinity will be captured alongside the other terrorists, or we rescue Suzaku and show the world the kind of miracle we can perform."

"You could always turn your back on the terrorists, it isn't as though you owe them anything." C.C. pointed out as Lelouch picked up the Zero Mask.

"We lost that option the moment we revealed everything to Kallen. She knows Nunnally and I are alive and part of the Britannian royal family. We abandon them, and everything she's learned she'll reveal." Lelouch stated. "That's by far the worst-case scenario, she's holding all the cards right now."

As Lelouch said that Nunnally wheeled into the room.

"Lelouch, it's time, isn't it?" Nunnally asked him.

"Yes, the die has been cast. It's time we rescue Suzaku from the Britannians." Lelouch answered before the two of them put on their masks and left the room to meet with Kallen and Ohgi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A crowd of Britannian citizens gathered to watch Suzaku Kururugi be taken to his trial for the murder of Viceroy Clovis. A group of Knightmare Frames stood around the military transport as it drove down the route only to suddenly stop.

"What's going on?" inquired a man with blue hair orange eyes.

"Well, there's a vehicle approaching sir, we let it through as you instructed but…" started a soldier.

"But…" the man prompted.

"Sir, it's prince Clovis' personal transport." the soldier answered.

"The Viceroy's car. So, we have a comedian, do we? Let them through." the man smirked as Prince Clovis' car drove up to the transport. "That's close enough, who's in there?"

As the man said that two masked individuals, one sitting in a chair appeared on top of Prince Clovis' car.

"A mask, who are they?" asked one of the Britannians watching before whispering started to spread through the crowd.

"Do you think they're terrorists?"

"Why are they here?"

"Are we safe? No of course we are they don't have any Knightmares."

"Who are you, what kind of joke are you playing?" the man questioned. "Just who are you?"

"I am Zero." the standing masked figure declared.

"Zero, you mean like nothing?" the man asked. "Then what about you?"

"My name is Infinity, and now Jeremiah Gottwald we have a request of you." the masked figure in the chair noted calmly.

"A request, this is certainly an overly dramatic way to do such a thing." Jeremiah pointed out.

"I grand request requires we get your attention." Zero replied. "Now then, release Suzaku Kururugi to us."

(The plan to rescue Suzaku Kururugi is underway. Next chapter the results of this plan and the fate of Lelouch and Nunnally will be decided. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	10. Chapter 10

"Release him, you must be joking this man is responsible for the murder of Viceroy Clovis la Britannia." Jeremiah stated. "He's being taken…"

"You're mistaken, Jeremiah." Zero interjected. "Kururugi was not responsible for Clovis' death."

"Zero is correct, you see the individual who killed Clovis was him." Infinity revealed causing the entire crowd to start whispering and talking in shock.

"What?" Jeremiah questioned in shock. "You expect me to believe that you got past Prince Clovis' personal guard?" Jeremiah questioned in shock.

"That's correct, I was the one to kill Clovis." Zero answered calmly.

"I almost believed you, but this is just a vain attempt to help Kururugi escape. If you are the culprit, then why don't you take off that mask and show us your face." Jeremiah stated. "That goes for both of you."

Zero simply reached towards his face before suddenly raising his arm and snapping causing the transport to break open and reveal the container C.C. had been inside of.

"Do you recognize this Jeremiah?" Infinity asked him. "Then you know what it means."

"So that's your game, you expect me to hand him over to you, is that it?" Jeremiah questioned.

That's right Jeremiah, you never did see what was inside this so as far as you know its poison gas, Zero thought. "It's a fair trade wouldn't you agree, this in exchange for Kururugi."

"You honestly believe I would negotiate with you?" Jeremiah questioned. "Don't make me…"

"Careful, you wouldn't want the public to learn of Orange would you?" Zero asked calmly.

"Orange, what in the world are you talking about?" Jeremiah questioned.

"You know exactly what Orange is." Infinity stated as Jeremiah turned to glare at her just as a slot in front of her eye appeared and the Geass appeared. "Now, please do everything you can to help us leave with Suzaku Kururugi."

Zero and Infinity both watched from behind their masks as the Geass took effect.

"Of course, you there." Jeremiah stated turning to one of the soldiers with him. "Release Kururugi into their custody immediately."

"What, but Margrave Jeremiah…" the soldier started.

"Are you disobeying a direct order?" Jeremiah questioned. "I said release the prisoner immediately."

"Yes sir." the soldier said before releasing Suzaku causing him to stare in shock before slowly walking towards Zero and Infinity.

No way, is this actually working? Kallen thought in disbelief as Suzaku approached them. Are we really about to pull this off?

Suddenly one of the Britannian soldiers aimed his Knightmare's weapons at Zero and Infinity. "Hold it, if you're responsible for Prince Clovis' murder you're hereby under…"

As the soldier said that Jeremiah turned towards him in his own Knightmare. "What are you doing, I instructed you to release Kururugi, not to fire on them."

"Sir, he just admitted to murdering the Viceroy." the soldier pointed out. "The both of them need to be taken into custody."

"I gave you your orders, disobeying them is treason." Jeremiah stated coldly. "Now, you're going to follow that order. Understood?"

The soldier stared at Jeremiah in shock before turning to shoot at Zero only for him to press a button and release a purple smoke into the crowd as Kallen and Ohgi grabbed Suzaku and pulled him into the car before they drove off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Suazku was staring at Zero and Infinity in shock. "Those were innocent people, they had nothing to do with this and you poisoned all of them!"

"You're mistaken Suzaku Kururugi, it was simply a diversion meant to distract the Britannian soldiers. In the end, not a single person was harmed." Zero told him.

"In the end, that's all that matters to you two isn't it?" Suzaku questioned.

"No, we truly wish to bring about a peaceful resolution to this conflict. Violence is inevitable but we hope to minimize the bloodshed." Infinity replied. "Just as we did today, lives were saved."

"If you really want to change things you need to work from inside the system and change it for the better. What you did today makes you no better than the terrorists that led to…" Suzaku started before looking down. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but my court martial begins in an hour."

"Don't be a fool, the only reason you're being given a trial in the first place is to be found guilty. You're walking to your own death!" Zero shouted.

"That may be the case, but if I run away that only makes me look like more of a criminal." Suzaku replied.

"Please, Suzaku Kururugi join us. We seek the same thing, to improve this world and we can do so much more together than we can separately." Infinity told him.

Suzaku paused before turning back to her. "If you're truly trying to make the world a better place, then you understand that the only option is to change things from the inside. Any change you bring about using violence and deception will never last."

"You fool." Zero whispered as Suzaku walked off before sighing. "Well, did we pass your test?"

"You mean do we trust you, yeah I don't know how you did it but you pulled off a miracle." Ohgi mentioned. "If you can pull this off then maybe with your help we can free Japan from Britannian control once and for all."

"Agreed." Zero mentioned as Kallen walked over to Infinity and walked a short distance away.

"Is something troubling you Kallen?" Infinity asked. "Are you sad about Suzaku's choice too?"

"I can't say I understand it, but Nunnally…" Kallen started before taking a deep breath. "You and Lelouch are going to have to explain everything eventually. I won't give away your secret, you have my word but it you don't tell the others the truth there's no guarantee it won't turn them against you both."

Infinity took Kallen's hand gently. "I understand, but for a bit longer we need to keep this secret. I'm glad you trust us though."

Kallen nodded as she walked back with Infinity thinking of the irony. I trust you, a Britannian Prince and Princess to lead us against Britannia, maybe that's just what we need to take them down.

(Zero, Infinity, Kallen, and Ohgi were successful in rescuing Suzaku but he willingly returned to Britannian custody, and Lelouch and Nunnally have earned Kallen's trust. Next chapter Lelouch, Nunnally, and C.C. will discuss their next move. As always any reviews or critique is appreciated.)


	11. Adoption

My apologies, I haven't gotten back into watching Code Geass and my motivation for this story has just vanished. If anyone wants to adopt this story either to continue or re-write simply send me a PM.


End file.
